Desenhos
by AnnaM
Summary: Após a batalha final, Sango desenha na areia...


**Informações Gerais.  
Nome:** Desenhos**  
Sumário:**Após a batalha final, Sango desenha na areia...**  
Censura: **Livre  
**Tipo: **One-short  
**Genero: **Pós morte. Geral.  
**Casal: **S&S  
**Disclamer: **Nem o Inu, nem o Sesshoumaru, nem a Sango, nem o Miroku, nem a rin, nem ngm me pertence... o.0 só a vereta que eh minha xD

* * *

Os únicos barulhos que podiam ser ouvidos era as ondas do mar. A única pessoa que podia ser vista, era a última exterminadora de Youkais de todo o Japão carregando um instrumento que havia ganhado de Kagome, chamado lanterna de pilhas. E as únicas coisas que ela tinha agora, logo após acabar com Naraku, eram incertezas.

O sol ainda nem havia nascido, e com certeza quando nascesse teria tons vermelhos. A menos que o céu ignorasse a grande batalha ocorrida na noite anterior. Sango continuava caminhando, ainda sem ter racicinado direito no que aquele fim mudaria sua vida.

Vira a seu irmão cair em sono eterno, sem nem deixar que a exterminadora pudesse dizer o quanto o amava, vira seu primeiro grande amor quase perder a vida e deitar-se sem esperanças no leito de um hospital. Vira muitos inocentes morrerem em prol de uma guerra que não lhes pertenciam. Vira seu grande amigo, e com certeza o maior Hanyou da história, derrotar com dificuldade Naraku e vira, principalmente, sua amiga Kagome salvar a vida desse Hanyou com um simples "senta" gritado na hora certa.

Mas todos aqueles pensamentos agora eram inúteis, porque havia um japão inteiro a ser reconstruido. Sango tratou de apagá-los logo e sentou-se na macia areia... Na sua única confidente do momento. Quando uma vontade inédita surgiu. Ágil como um gato, levantou-se e apanhou uma vareta longa que provavelmente viera do mar. Apoiou uma das pontas na areia e começou a desenhar uma flor.

_"Pequena e indefesa"_ pensou _"exatamente como me sinto. Se Kohaku estivesse vivo até me camuflaria de forte, mas não há quem confortar."_ Acresentou a flor um caule e uma folinha, deixando o desenho parecido com uma obra de criança. Sorriu. O que mais saíria daquela angústia toda?

Com a mesma vareta, desenhou seu osso voador. Letal, rápido, certeiro. Havia matado muitos naquela guerra. Havia matado culpados, havia matado assasinos, estrupadores, gente que queria tirar proveito dos outros, gente que merecia morrer. Mas, acima de tudo, havia matado seu irmão, seus pais e até mesmo a si própria. Não que um dia ela tivesse atirado sua arma contra essas pessoas, mas, sendo a melhor exterminadora de seu clã, chamara atenção de Naraku para si, e o convidara a armar aquela cilada ocorrida há algum tempo. _"Minha vida se resumiu, esse tempo todo, a matar Naraku, e agora que ele morreu? Farei o que?"_ Pensou.

Suspirou e desenhou um número. Dezoito. Sim, na semana seguinte faria seus dezoito anos, e nem se quer tinha com quem comemorar.Sabia que Inu-yasha largaria tudo e iria com Kagome embora. Sabia que Shippou iria viver com a velha Kaede, até esta morrer, e quando isso acontecesse se prepararia para se tornar sacerdote, também. Kirara, sua fiel escudeira, seria sua única companhia. Mas até mesmo a Youkai gata se cansaria e desejaria ter uma vida estável, principalmente com aquele namorado de sua éspecie que achara em uma de suas desventuras com o grupo.

Desenhou uma casa. Onde moraria agora? Em seu vilarejo? Não... continuar caminhando parecia mais correto. Fora caminhando que conheçera seus amigos, seu amor, e que esquecera um pouco da dor. Talvez vagar fosse bom, para pessoas destinadas a solidão como ela._  
"tanto faz o que farei da minha vida"_ Pensou _"farei sozinha mesmo. Não há quem me acompanhar. Todos já se ajeitaram, mas eu sou a única que ficou sozinha, com a partida do meu houshi."_

Desenhou um anjo. Com esse desenho foi mais atenciosa. Colocou algumas conchas no lugar dos olhos, do nariz e da boca. Sim, sua única proteção seriam as criaturas de deus. Queria pelo menos que seu Houshi estivesse vivo para compartilhar todos as dificuldades do seu amado, para compartilhar todos os sorrissos, dores, choros, que ele pudesse ter. Se lembrou de promessa que ele havia feito há alguns messes. Lembrou-se que ele havia convidado-a para morar com ele, logo após essa última batalha.  
-Mentiroso- exclamou com um sorrisso nos lábios.

E há poucos metros dali, um youkai de audição apurada pode perceber o comentário. E talvez por curiosidade, talvez por pura falta do que fazer, foi ao encontro da moça.

Sango desenhava agora uma borboleta. Porque agora se sentia como tal. Livre, porém sem ter pra onde, ou pra quem, voltar.

-Não sabia que gostava de borboletas- comentou o youkai, duvidando de sua própria falta de noção.  
-Sesshoumaru?  
-Hump.- exclamou ele.  
-Você gosta delas?  
- de borboletas? odeio! São criaturas fracas, e tolas.- disse ele mantendo sua arrogancia.  
- Exatamente como eu- disse Sango- por isso estou desenhando-as.  
- Você? uma borboleta? Está mais para tigresa, exterminadora.  
- Agradeço, mas as aparencias costumam enganar. Sou sim, como uma borboleta.  
- Então me diga, porque é fraca e tola?  
- Sou fraca por não ter coragem de estar do lado do homem que eu amo no momento de sua morte. Fraca por ter sido incapaz de protege-lo e de proteger meu irmão. Sou tola, por ter acreditado em Naraku no começo, sou tola por estar desenhando na areia como uma criança e sou tola porque sou incapaz de aceitar o fato de que nesse mundo não tenho espaço, ou um destino feliz.  
Com um gesto Sesshoumaru pediu a vareta que Sango entregou e viu ele desenhando.  
- Um Gato?- perguntou Sango  
- Se você é como uma borboleta, eu sou como um gato.  
- e porque?  
- Sou traicoeiro e solitário. Nunca tive um amigo em minha vida toda, tirando a pequena Rin, mas acabo de deixa-la numa aldeia para que tenha uma vida normal. Todos admiram minha agilidade e força de batalha, mas ninguém nota que sou infeliz, que sou mal. Todos falam de minha arrogancia pelas costas, mas na minha frente me bajulam. E quando eu morrer, vão achar outro que cumpra o papel e esquecer de mim.  
- e odeiam borboletas.- disse Sango sentando-se na areia novamente e abracando suas pernas  
- Exatamente- disse o Youkai.- sentando-se ao lado da exterminadora e lançando a vareta para a agua.

E o último desenho feito naquela manhã, foi quando o sol finalmente nasceu- vermelho como desconfiava Sango- e tinha a forma de pegadas. Pegadas de uma exterminadora e de um Youkai, ambos corações solitários que fariam companhia um ao outro até que encontrassem a verdadeira razão para serem tão deslocados no mundo.

**fim**

Genteeee me desculpem se vcs leram issso... Mas eh minha primeira Oneee... e eu acho que ficou meio voadora assim xD e não, não vai ter continução dessa coisinha pequenina!  
Só vim agradecer a quem leu... Bjoessss  



End file.
